The Wet Nest Incident
by Vitani825
Summary: A very embarrassing moment has happened to Littlefoot. Hyp and his gang find out the hard way that a prank may seem harmless; but, there are still consequences.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This story focuses on the main five and Hyp and his gang. I have given Hyp's dad a name.**

Littlefoot and his friends were sleeping over at Cera's nest one night. Unbeknownst to the young longneck, Hyp and his buddies Mutt and Nod have devised a practical joke for him. Once they knew he was sounds alseep, Hyp found a pool of water nearby and scooped a treestar into it. Then, he placed Littlefoot's paw into it. After their task was completed, they left the nesting area while trying to keep their chatter and laughter to a minimum while they hid in some bushes to watch what would happen later.

After a while, Littlefoot couldn't sleep anymore. He shifted in his sleeping position and found that he had wet himself while he was sleeping. Then, he looked down and saw that the bullies have played a joke on him. They came out of their hiding place from some bushes and laughed. Littlefoot was mortified as tears of shame rolled down his face. Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike woke up to see Littlefoot crying. They all tried to comfort him. Spike gave him a friendly lick on the cheek while Cera nuzzled him and Ducky and Petrie hugged his forelegs.

"Awwwwwww! The wittle baby went wee-wee in his sweep?" Hyp teased.

"Shut up, Hyp," Cera snarled.

Mutt and Nod were cackling in laughter and that woke up Topsy and Tria. They wandered over to the younger dinosaurs.

"Get out of here you three! We'll be telling your fathers about this tomorrow," Topsy snarled.

Hyp and his friends were scared and scampered away from the nest. The five friends broke away from the embrace.

"I hate those idiots; oh; if only I could beat the crap out of Hyp!" Cera snarled.

The others nodded in agreement.

Tria turned her attention to Littlefoot.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Do you want to go home?" Tria asked.

Littlefoot shook his head. He didn't want them to think he was a baby just because of one accident.

"I-I'll b-be f-fine," Littlefoot replied.

"That's good; at least, it could have been worse," Topsy said.

"How?" Littlefoot wondered.

"At least no one laid any dung in your mouth; one kid from my herd when I was a child laid dung in my mouth when I used to sleep on my back; that's why I started to sleep on my stomach; I couldn't trust anyone not to crap in my mouth," Topsy shuddered at the memory.

"Wow! First of all, gross; and second, that's mean, no one should do that," Littlefoot stated.

Topsy nodded.

"I thought of doing it for revenge; but, then I figured that I'd be stooping myself to that bully's level and I didn't want that," Topsy explained.

Littlefoot chuckled. He felt better about his accident; since wetting the nest is nothing compared to getting crapped on.

"I think that's enough talk of dung for tonight, Topsy; besides, it is gross," Tria told him.

Topsy nodded.

After a few moments, everyone went back to sleep.

The next day, Topsy and Tria went to find Hyp, Mutt and Nod's fathers. THey were all at the Feeding Grounds.

"Hey you three! We'd like to talk to you," Topsy said.

The three dinosaurs stopped eating and turned their attention to Topsy and Tria.

"What is it, Threehorn?" Hyp's dad asked.

"Well, Nicholas; your son Hyp was ring leader of a prank against my daughter's friend Littlefoot; the poor kid was so embarrassed and Hyp's teasing was making it worse; and Mutt and Nod weren't making it much better; in fact, they were laughing along with Hyp," Topsy explained.

Hyp's dad sighed. He knew that Hyp was a wild child even when he was younger.

"Look; I did teach him better than that; but, I'll talk to him," Hyp's dad said.

Topsy turned his attention to Mutt and Nod's fathers.

"I suggest you talk to your own sons; they, along with Hyp need to be punished," Topsy told them.

The other two fathers nodded in agreement and went to find their sons. Hyp's dad went to find his own son. Topsy smiled knowing that he handled that problem pretty good.

After a while Littlefoot and the others were at the Thundering Falls. Hyp and his friends wandered over to Littlefoot after being lectured by their fathers.

"Uh; we would like to talk to you, Littlefoot," Hyp said.

Littlefoot nodded.

"Uh; could you guys give me, Hyp and his friends a few minutes?" Littlefoot wondered.

The others nodded while Littlefoot followed Hyp, Nod and Mutt to a more private area.

"Listen Littlefoot; about last night, we thought that playing a joke on you would be funny; but, it really wasn't; we're only here to apologize for being idiots to you and making you wet yourself and embarrassing you until you cried," Hyp explained.

"Yeah; what Hyp said," Mutt replied.

"What we are trying to say is; we're sorry about the prank and for teasing you about wetting yourself; we just wanted to have some fun," Nod finished.

Littlefoot nodded.

"I forgive you; only because I don't hold grudges; how about when you guys are off punishment, you can play with me and my friends," Littlefoot suggested.

"Sounds good," Hyp admitted.

Moments later, the three bullies went back to their separate nests to wait out their punishments. Littlefoot's friends walked up to him and noticed that he was smiling.

"I take it that you guys made up; I'm glad things worked out," Cera said.

"Me like it too," Petrie stated.

"I do too; yep, yep, yep," Ducky added.

"Uh-huh," Spike said.

Littlefoot and his friends were happy that they had become friends with Hyp, Mutt and Nod.


End file.
